


Wordpicture: Sirius Black

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets came in different flavors, then... but all of them seemed to taste of Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordpicture: Sirius Black

There was something erotic about secrets. Sirius Black knew this better than most.  


He walked through his days and smiled and fought and won and none of it was as thrilling as the secret he and his friends held in their breasts. He longed to flaunt it, to transform before Professor McGonagall and watch that strict old face turn hollow with shock.  


Oh, he'd enjoy it! Even if old Dumbledore kicked them all out, even if it meant returning to that blighted house... Except he wouldn't have to now, would he?  


Padfoot could always go where Sirius couldn't, right? He tried to imagine his days as a dog: a grim's life. That would be good for a laugh later, with Remus and James.  


Remus...  


Now _there_ was a reason to keep the secret, wasn't there? The thought of it was enough to cool Sirius's blood. Moony didn't have the luxuries that Padfoot had, did he? His transformation wasn't painless and freeing. His animal wasn't aware and nearly human.  


Moony didn't remember much when Remus came back. But Padfoot remembered it all for him. _He_ kept the secret. And perhaps it wasn't quite so erotic as that, was it?  


But there were other secrets, too. The way Padfoot nuzzled Moony in the night, trying to calm him. How glorious the memory was when Sirius returned. The way Remus looked in the daylight, at the new moon: healthy and bright and gorgeous...  


There was the secret of exactly who Sirius dreamed of when he woke to a bed soiled by the sex of one and waved a wand and cleaned away the traces of his illusory ecstasy.  


There was the secret of who he hoped Remus was dreaming of when he did the same.  


Secrets came in different flavors, then... but all of them seemed to  
taste of Remus.

* * *  
The End


End file.
